


Well thought, but not perfected

by Vetur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, It's For a Case, Love, M/M, Mind Palace, Regret, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetur/pseuds/Vetur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had thought this to be the perfect completion. But as almost always John disagrees. He really should be used to this by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well thought, but not perfected

**Author's Note:**

> First a little warning: This short drabble-ish story contains spanking even though it's more mentioned than described. It's kind of a situation grabbed from an established daily routine of a loving relationship where spanking is used to correct someone's wrong/dangerous behaviour. If that disturbs you, please don't continue reading.
> 
> I borrowed Sherlock and John for this little story and it's full purpose that mostly everything's just mentioned and there's hardly a "real action". - Just as I said: Drabbling and having some fun. Enjoy!

...

He really had to think things through more considerate. The problem is: How to reflect something from another point of view if it's your intent and your acting that depends on the outcome? Sherlock had been sure that his actions in this case were only a minimum of danger for him. Like a yellow light of a traffic light. Who stops if it's only just turned yellow if you've something important to attend to? Some people doesn't even stop at a deep yellow to almost light orange light when it's only the milk that's missing in the fridge.

He really thought this to be save. But Sherlock's imagined picture shattered like a mirror hitting the ground the moment he looked into John's face after the case was finished. John Watson's not only irritated, but displeased face.

"That's not the end of it, Sherlock!", he'd said to him whilst almost manhandling him out of earshot of curious onlookers.

And here he is, getting another correction from his love, hanging from those knees, flinching from the slapping sound followed by the smarting pain his John is again inflicting upon him and still having no idea how to change his damn point of view. Maybe this time the relieving tears are really going to clear his sight for another point of view.

...


End file.
